


Чтобы пожать руки…

by Greenmusik



Series: Fandom Kombat 2020 [25]
Category: Death Stranding (Video Games)
Genre: Backstory, Character Study, Don’t copy to another site, Drama, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Touching, fandom Stealth Games 2020, only gets shippy at the end sorry, this ended up in 5+1 format but not on purpose, Не для бартера, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, ФБ-2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:22:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25590532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmusik/pseuds/Greenmusik
Summary: Невозможно прожить жизнь, ни к кому не привязываясь. Требуется лишь протянуть руку и прикоснуться.
Relationships: Sam Porter Bridges/Higgs Monaghan
Series: Fandom Kombat 2020 [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1873843
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25
Collections: Level 2 Quest 3: Миди от G до T 2020, Stealth Games - Fandom Kombat 2020





	Чтобы пожать руки…

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fandom Stealth Games 2020 (StealthGames)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StealthGames/gifts).
  * A translation of [shake hands](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23045107) by [zealotarchaeologist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zealotarchaeologist/pseuds/zealotarchaeologist). 



> Никто не устоит перед Хиггсом ^_^
> 
>  **Беты:** [Mescaline|MDMA](https://www.diary.ru/member/?2297578), [remontada](https://archiveofourown.org/users/remontada), [Riru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riru)

1

— Погода особо не злобствовала?

Хиггс пожимает плечами и мотает головой. Небо всё утро было грозно-серым, но дождь так и не ливанул. Самое то для доставки. Он осторожен. Он всегда осторожен.

Выживальщик… садовник, как он назвался, ниже Хиггса, и подземное существование мало сказалось на его полноте. Он буквально светится счастьем, напоказ придирчиво осматривая упаковку. Коробочка с мелкими семенами, зелёные росточки, тянущиеся в… никуда. К закрытой крышке контейнера. Во тьму.

— Как я справился? — спрашивает Хиггс, чуть наклонившись вперёд. Просто вежливость: он и так знает, что на контейнере — ни царапинки, потому что он чертовски хорошо делает свою работу.

Заказчик вскидывает вверх большой палец.

— Просто замечательно. И не припомню, когда в последний раз нам приносили что-то в настолько хорошем состоянии.

Хиггс сдерживает гордую улыбку. Большинство крупных доставщиков сюда носа не кажет, а независимая мелочь ему и в подмётки не годится.

Оплату он получает тоже в контейнере — серебристо-блестящем и куда менее хрупком. И немедленно приторачивает его к рюкзаку. Успокаивающая тяжесть достаточного запаса воды и пищи на ближайшую пару дней. Пока не найдётся следующий заказ. Не особо роскошно, но он уже не может представить, что выбрал бы иную жизнь. Эта работа — способ оставаться живым, и, что гораздо важнее, оставаться снаружи. Под открытым небом.

Выживальщик оглядывает его не менее внимательно, чем свой заказ. Не иначе как сравнивая живого человека с тем, что слышал о «том парнишке, Монагане». Рост, тощую фигуру, не особо хорошо сидящую униформу. Хиггс выдерживает этот взгляд расправив плечи, даже не думая сутулиться. Это в прошлом.

— Как долго ты в пути? — От выражения его лица у Хиггса внутри всё переворачивается. Спасибо на добром слове, но в жалости он не нуждается. — Ты всегда можешь спуститься к нам и отдохнуть. Спорю, ты давненько не видел нормальной еды, — он тянется к Хиггсу, — приготовим тебе что-нибудь — похлопывает крупной ладонью по плечу… 

Едва он касается, весь контроль сметает адреналиновой волной. Движения Хиггса быстрые, отточенные. Папочка поднатаскал. Даже если не считал это обучением. В ладонь прыгает нож… Засапожный, снятый с какого-то курьера несколько месяцев назад. У трупов всегда есть, чем поделиться. Лезвие слишком тонкое, как стилет… Хиггс с силой вбивает выживальщика в дверь убежища, наставив остриё ему в горло.

— Я никуда с тобой не пойду, — рычит Хиггс.

Мужчина вскидывает руки вверх, сдаваясь. Слабак. Кого он думает надурить?

— Тебе не надо делать этого, — бормочет он трясущимся голосом, шаря вокруг широко открытыми глазами. — Клянусь, я ничего такого не имел в виду.

Хиггс оскаливается. В воздухе висит запах страха, и он точно идёт от выживальщика, потому что Хиггс — не боится. Даже на секунду не испугался. Он — не слабак.

— Ну конечно.

Возможно, сердце и стучит в груди как сумасшедшее, но он точно не слабак.

Понятное дело, он не собирается никого убивать, если его не вынудят. Понятное дело. Навесить себе на шею доставку до крематория или, если вдруг забьёт, иметь дело с прорывом, который накроет всё вокруг?.. Что-то не хочется. В самом деле, эти ребята, может, не самые дружелюбные соседи, но всё же соседи. Да и его собственное убежище тут неподалёку. Блядь, теперь придётся переехать, кольнула сквозь адреналиновый туман резкая мысль. Этому парню доверять нельзя. Вообще никому из них.

Мужик в его хватке мелко трясётся, как лист на ветру. Такая крепкая, сильная ладонь — и такое нежное горло…

Хиггс убирает руку. Нож — не убирает.

— Заказ доставлен, — усмехается он. Пинает контейнер к чужим ногам так, что шуршит рассада. — Давай, ползи обратно в свою нору.

Мужик сваливает, даже не обернувшись. Таки уяснил для себя, кто же такой «этот парнишка Монаган».

Хиггсу не терпится выбраться из убежища. И, ох, вот оно, пёстрое серо-голубое небо. Сегодня преимущественно серое, но это неважно. Хиггс каждый раз находит время, чтобы всмотреться в него. В воздухе витает запах свежести. Запах дождя.

Здесь, скорее всего, заказы больше не светят, а? Да и хрен с ними, думает он, выдирая с корнем пробивающееся в глубине души сожаление. Как бы там ни было, теперь, наверно, самое время расширить сеть своих маршрутов. Самую малость.

Небо над ним, бескрайнее и тёмное, похоже, не против.

2

Ночь прекрасна. Они натаскали на крышу старого портового здания обрезки брезента, застелили ржавый металл. Портовые огни отражаются в озере. С каждым днём всё больше и больше людей уходит под землю, но здесь, в некогда величественном, а теперь медленно ржавеющем городе, всё ещё теплится капля жизни. В небе ни облачка… в противном случае они бы, конечно, наружу и не выбрались. Хиралий приглушает звёздный свет, но этот свет всё ещё есть, всё ещё дотягивается сюда.

Фраджайл понимает. Она может строить из себя дипломата, переговорщика, но есть причина тому, что они всегда выбираются наружу, если нужно поговорить с глазу на глаз. Фраджайл росла не в городе, и нечто в ней, как и в нём, жаждет открытого неба.

Но не росла и в глубокой подземной норе, так что кое-чего она не поймёт никогда.

Она хлопает пробкой шампанского, не церемонясь передаёт бутылку Хиггсу. Пыльную, чудесным образом сохранившуюся нетронутой в подвале до сегодняшней вылазки в поисках грузов. То, что осталось от подвала, просто кишело тварями, но если честно, они бы и с закрытыми глазами управились. Всё остальное отправилось по назначению, а бутылку Фраджайл, улыбнувшись Хиггсу, сунула под мышку.

— Что обо всём этом думаешь? — спросила она, глядя прямо на него. Вот он, момент истины. Или проверка. Она много наговорила: о том, как лидеру следует вести дела, о том, что нужно прислушиваться к своим подчинённым…

Но Хиггс — не один из её людей. Хотя у него такое чувство, что ей было бы проще, будь это так.

— Думаю, об этом стоит спросить тебя. — Он пригубляет шампанское. Вкус лучше, чем можно было ожидать после стольких лет погребения среди утиля. Сглотнув, передаёт бутылку обратно Фраджайл. — Было сложновато тебя уломать.

Она чуть заметно улыбается его словам и отпивает. Слияние прошло отлично. Последний месяц был чем-то вроде пробного заезда, во время которого они друг за другом приглядывали. А через несколько дней они снова вернутся в границы своих территорий. Одиночество не тяготит Хиггса, но ему было приятно поработать с напарником, на которого можно рассчитывать. Действительно имеющим силу.

— Полагаю, я тебя недооценивала, — говорит она, разглядывая его. — Ты более… прочный, чем мне казалось. Нечто большее, чем пустые идеи.

От кого-либо ещё подобный комплимент прозвучал бы двусмысленно, но за эти несколько недель Хиггс привык к её странным формулировкам.

— Ха. Прочный…

Это что-то новенькое. Однако неплохо. Куда лучше, чем многое из того, чем его обзывали. Она уважает работу на износ.

Будто что-то тёплое касается его изнутри, прокрадывается, чтобы угнездиться.

— Ты тоже не слишком-то хрупкая*.

— Отличная шутка, — даже во тьме он видит саркастичное выражение её лица.

Какое-то время они сидят в уютной тишине, передавая туда-сюда бутылку. Фраджайл смотрит с высоты на порт. Она тысячу раз говорила, что не хочет возглавлять ничего, кроме Экспресса, однако там в порту всё ещё стоит её корабль. И огни в этой части страны горят стараниями её компании. Стоит пользоваться этим, пока есть возможность.

Будто прочтя эти мысли, она обернулась, и её глаза сверкнули в темноте.

— Я серьёзно. Я доверяю тебе наследие моего отца.

«Как мило. Я вот своего никогда не знал. Я звал человека «папочка», а он ежедневно меня избивал».

Он не стал этого озвучивать. Когда он пытался облечь подобные мысли в слова, те просто застревали в горле. Не в первый раз он хотел бы рассказать ей… Но это бессмысленно. Это слабость. И он снова ничего не говорит, вместо этого смывая слова шампанским.

Холодает. Фраджайл накидывает на них брезент. Без всякого смущения приваливается плечом к плечу Хиггса. Её прикосновение ощущается… прочным. Уверенным. Есть что-то особенное в том, как она не шарахается от прикосновений, как другие теперь. Каждое её движение сочится самоуверенностью. Как легко вести себя так, когда наделён властью, когда никто не смеет поднять на тебя руку.

Ночное небо столь необъятно и бездонно, что, глядя вверх, Хиггс чувствует, что тонет в нём. Это начало чего-то нового, иначе и быть не может. Он станет частью чего-то большего. Это станет чем-то значимым. Не может не стать.

Плечо Фраджайл едва касается его плеча, и её присутствие служит ему якорем в этой бесконечности. Но если её покровительственный взгляд обращён на город, Хиггс — никак не может перестать устремлять свой в небо. Мир столь огромен вокруг них. И двое людей в нём могут сделать не так много.

3

Волны настойчиво и жадно лижут берег, на удивление беззвучные. Это всегда первое, что он осознаёт. При каждом кошмаре, в каждом сне.

У Хиггса нет ощущения, что он спит. Он чувствует себя полностью бодрствующим и пиздецки живым. Алое небо восхитительно, вид лунного заката отпечатывается в разуме.

Очнуться здесь — всегда облегчение. Куда лучше пустого сонного забытья и возвращения в скучный мир к заполненным рутиной дням. Тот мир не кажется реальным теперь, когда он знает о нём правду. Каждый день он просыпается, набрасывается на всё, до чего может дотянуться, но не чувствует почти ничего. Только здесь… Только Берег ощущается настоящим. Всё остальное — чушь.

Амели ждёт его. Она всегда ждёт. Ждёт, отвернувшись к морю. Что-то высматривает у горизонта. Он никогда не узнает, что именно. Возможно, знамение близкого конца.

— Амели.

Он говорит, обозначая своё присутствие. Будто ей это нужно. Будто она и без того не чувствует его появление. Будто это не она зачем-то приводит его сюда. А она молчит. Просто ждёт. Ждать она умеет лучше всего.

Хиггс долго идёт к ней по песку. В небе у горизонта аркой висит след падающей звезды — яркий сияющий росчерк, так и не достигший моря. Навсегда застывший в миге собственной смерти.

Время здесь ведёт себя странно. Ветер и прилив — тоже противоестественны: льнут к Амели, повинуясь её притяжению. Её платье трепещет и развевается лишь потому, что ей так хочется. Красивое. Даже кровь, когда он впервые омыл в ней ладони, не была настолько красной.

Она наконец оборачивается, подтверждая, что чувствует его присутствие. На её лице — блаженство. Дорожки, прочерченные слезами на её щеках — сияют. Она смотрит на него и видит — его. И никакая маска не может помешать ей: её взгляд пронзает насквозь.

При виде его лба голубые глаза широко распахиваются.

— Что ты наделал, — бормочет она нежно. Всегда такой нежный голос. Она тянется обхватить его лицо, и он склоняется к её ладоням. Тепло.

— Написал своё имя, ангел.

Каждое слово — молитва. Ей не нравится «ангел», она предпочитает фальшивое «Амели». Он не понимает. Зачем так настойчиво притворяться?

— Занимался каллиграфией.

Её пальцы невесомо скользят по буквам у него на лбу, алым и влажным. Свежим. Её прикосновения обжигают, но это хорошая боль. Острая, царапающая, эта боль напоминает — он жив. Почти как когда он писал эти буквы. Сильнее, чем тогда. Амели своими касаниями воскрешает боль, пробуждает ослепительной вспышкой. 

На миг что-то мелькает в её глазах. Отзвук материнской заботы, искажённый до неузнаваемости. Её ладони снова обхватывают его лицо. Лоб пульсирует, жаждая вернуть её благословенное касание, но оно ускользает так же легко, как пришло. Она безвольно опускает руки. Тепло и свет — слишком мимолётны. Без её касаний рана — лишь рана. Её внимание привлечь всё тяжелее. А все разговоры — лишь о её проклятом брате.

— Мне нужно знать, что тебя ничто не отвлечёт. — Конечно же, она этого не поймёт. Всё так же нежна, даже отчитывая его. Превыше любых имён. Столь могущественна, что для познания сути ей нет нужды выцарапывать обозначения, как смертным. — Ты со мной?

— Всегда.

Хиггс опускается на колени и склоняет голову. Касается лбом её бёдер, и взрезанная кожа вспыхивает огнём. Становится легче.

Пляж выцветает, сознание сосредотачивается в точке соприкосновения. Её кожа — утешающий бальзам. Мягкая. Неимоверно гладкая. Более существенная, чем всё сущее. Единственное, что имеет значение, единственная высшая сила.

Амели возвышается над ним, заслоняя алым всё вокруг. Заслоняя небо.

4

Теперь он постоянно запускает дождь. Куда бы ни пошёл, ему хочется видеть, что небо соответствует. Видеть, как люди испуганно прячутся. Нет, его душа не поёт от ощущения власти, его это вообще никак не трогает. Дождь способствует верному настрою.

Так что на его стоянках всегда льёт. Тёмное небо хмурится, но его Безумцы не разбегаются. Этим вечером они бросают дождю вызов, готовясь к войне. К тому, что считают войной. Он считает всё это просто очень утомительным. Просто очередная хрень, которой можно зацепить Сэма, мать его, Бриджеса.

Он очень много читал. Всё, что мог заполучить. Ему не приходилось лично участвовать в войнах старого мира, но в голове то и дело всплывали кадры. Фрагменты, застрявшие в разуме. Кость, торчащая на месте оторванной ноги. Бродячие псы, что-то жрущие на поле боя.

Хиггс — не пёс. Шакал. Он тенью скользит по лагерю, но люди всегда чувствуют его появление. Присутствие вожака. Прожекторы светят чуть ярче. Люди крепят к доспехам золотистые маски-челюсти, набирают больше гранат. Раз здесь он, никто не ожидает вернуться живым.

Он идёт мимо палаток, слушает, о чём они говорят. Некогда ему хорошо удавалось находить слабые места… чтобы потом словами придать им силы. Всё ещё удаётся, если нужно. Но уже нет необходимости. Ещё немного, и все хрупкие связи, возникшие в этом месте, порвутся. Нет смысла.

И всё же, он слушает. Привычно выхватывает громкие фразы, прислушивается к некоторым слишком тихим. Отзвуки тревог и страха смерти.

Вот, позади палатки, сидит. Чистит оружие, разбирая его и собирая снова, надеясь, что то не подведёт. Шлем убран, чтобы не мешать процессу. Тёмные лохмы не скрывают мягких округлых черт. Почти ребёнок, не старше пятнадцати. Хиггс чувствует…

Ничего. Ничего особенного. Совсем.

Хиггс приближается. Шакал в стойбище, испытание на прочность для слабых сердец. Дитя замирает под его взглядом. Поднимает глаза от оружия. Во взгляде — восхищение, страх и толика ярости. Это хорошо.

— С ним что-то не так? — спрашивает Хиггс, небрежно заходя сбоку и наблюдая за тем, как умелые руки перебирают оружие. Умелые, но немного трясущиеся.

— Нет, — следует торопливый ответ. — Нет, я просто хочу… подготовиться.

— Уже приходилось убивать людей?

По лицу видно, с каким трудом подбирается ответ. Господи, как же просто с людьми, не умеющими менять маски. Сказать ли «да» ради возможности повысить собственный статус? Или ответить «нет», разъясняя свои страхи, а кое-что — утаивая?

— Ага. — Взгляд ускользает обратно к столу, где разложены детали препарированного оружия. — Однажды. Но не этим.

Плечи поникают. Это было в ближнем бою. Отчаянно и бездумно. И ощущалось правильно. А потом всё закончилось, и пришло чувство опустошённости. И стыд за удовлетворение произошедшим. И за то, насколько было страшно. Наверное это, думает Хиггс, и привело их всех сюда. И его, и его людей. Собрало вместе, сделав частью чего-то большего. Он заглядывает через поникшее плечо, от которого будто волнами расходится напряжение.

Прикосновение Хиггс чувствует ещё до того, как его регистрирует мозг. Чувствует удар твёрдой раскрытой ладонью по груди, чувствует силу, вложенную тощей рукой. Боли нет. Скорее всего, не было бы, даже будь он без снаряжения. В основном внезапность удара и заставляет сделать шаг назад.

Дитя снова замирает. Глаза распахнуты, в воздухе разливается животный страх. Должно быть, порыв был чисто инстинктивным. Никто из них никогда не осмелится… тронуть бога.

Хиггс запрокидывает голову и коротко, по-шакальи смеётся.

— Так держать!

Эхо удара отдаётся в груди. С тех пор, как кому-то удавалось его задеть, прошло довольно много времени. Подросток разглядывает собственную руку. Теперь знает собственные возможности. Знает, что тело способно победить внутренний страх. Хорошо. Какая жалость, что они все в любом случае скоро умрут.

Хиггс расчехляет одну из своих армированных хиралием винтовок, пихает в грудь подростку, и тощие руки немедленно обхватывают её, притягивая ближе. Глаза сияют так же сильно, как и это новое священное оружие, от воображаемого божественного благословения выпрямляется спина. Хиггс просто чувствует — часть патронов к этой винтовке узнает вкус крови Сэма.

— Вот теперь, — он широко улыбается, и следом раздаётся громовой раскат, — теперь ты и впрямь сможешь задать жару.

5

В небе над Берегом выжидает буря. Всё кончится здесь. Он пиздецки устал. Сэм — тоже устал, и оттого зол и откровенен. Хорошо. Хиггс отбрасывает нож в сторону.

В голове — серый туман. В венах — адреналин. Из всех слов осталось лишь «бей». Бей его. Вцепись. Рви всем, чем сможешь. Схвати и бей. Бей, блядь. Лишь плоть против плоти. Лишь кровь под ногтями. Лишь его руки. Его руки. Не двигайся. Жди удара. Контакта. Полюби его. Стремись к нему. Желай ещё.

Его губы шевелятся, он что-то говорит, но сам едва ли слышит хоть слово. Меж облаками пробивается луч света, и это словно любовь. В челюсть врезается кулак. Освобождая.

Отчаяние. Вздрогнув, он всем телом бросается на Сэма. Они сталкиваются лбами, и это ощущается так правильно. Очень правильно. Именно эта роль и была ему уготована. Наброситься. Укусить. Рот полнится солёным вкусом сэмовой крови, и будь у него время, он бы жевал и глотал бы дальше.

Его облик и движения — чистый хаос. Лицо Сэма — злость, тело Сэма — твердыня. Хиггс желал бы разорвать его на части и поглотить до последнего кусочка. Но его собственное тело истощено. И как бы ни жаждал дух, плоть — слаба.

Последняя попытка. Он бездумно шарит руками, ища, за что ухватиться, хоть какую-то опору. И находит точку в нежной уязвимой плоти сэмовой шеи. Вминается — со всей силы. Я могу тебя победить. Могу тебя победить. Ладони Сэма смыкаются поверх его, отчаянно тянут. Это тоже хорошо. Он хочет этих рук везде. На коже. Во рту. Под черепом.

Контакт. И в жилах течёт ликование. Наконец-то руки Сэма. Хиггс снова чувствует их на себе, но когда падает — его некому поймать.

6

Огнестрел — это слишком приземлённо. Слишком… смертно. Хиггс падает в воду. И вода держит его.

Долго. Он не знает, насколько долго. Как там говорила Амели?.. Нет разницы, жив ты или мёртв, если ты один. Ха-ха. Иногда она там, с ним, утягивает его под воду. И уже и впрямь неважно, реально это или нет. Он плывёт. Дрейфует всё дальше. Здесь — ни смысла, ни времени. Всё неизменно.

Когда возвращается сознание, его снова касаются руки.

Хиггс пинается, дёргается и крутится змеёй, вызывая у схватившего раздражённый хмык. Руки смещаются ему на плечи, удерживают.

— Мне надо… — тихо и зло произносит знакомый голос, который он уже и не думал когда-либо услышать.

— Я не могу, Сэм.

— Порядок, — рокочет ответ. Сэм. Голос Сэма. — Дальше я сам.

Его снова касаются руки. Руки Сэма. Он всегда узнает это прикосновение. Хиггс пытается открыть глаза, но всё слишком ярко. Сердито рыкнув, он снова зажмуривается, роняет голову.

— Потихоньку, давай, — говорит Сэм.

Сэм-Сэм-Сэм…

— Сэм, — наконец произносит он.

Голос хриплый и тихий от долгого молчания. Горло горит, будто он несколько часов напролёт тщетно пытался вдохнуть. Ощущение смутно знакомо — наглотался морской воды. Но он такого не помнит. Просто: вода, а потом вот. Сэм.

Болит везде, где касаются руки. Тело буквально налито болью, и уже не определить, где источник этой боли. Всей энергии едва хватает на то, чтобы держать глаза приоткрытыми. Но даже так он мало что видит, кроме Сэма.

Он так проебался. Он в ловушке. Здесь, под землёй, в одной из этих их ёбаных клеток. Просто сменил одну тюрьму на другую.

Отчаяние от этой мысли придаёт немного сил. Помогает бороться чуть дольше. Растопырив пальцы, он вцепляется ногтями в уязвимую плоть. Сэм беззлобно фыркает. И не бьёт его в ответ. Бормочет:

— Може, уймёшься хоть на миг?

Сильные руки удерживают вокруг спины и под коленями. Хиггс выкручивается из хватки. Его больше не запрут.

Но чем больше он видит, тем меньше это похоже на владение «Бриджес». Ни кусочка их безликой выхолощенной техники, ни единого вычурного софитика. Слишком много цвета, картины по стенам — всё иное. Всё яркое и слишком бередит. От прикосновений Сэма больно — ещё бы! — но когда он отстраняется, становится хуже. Будто если Сэм не касается, то возможно, всё это — сон, а Хиггс — всё ещё один. Он не может об этом сказать, с губ срывается бессвязный стон. Но Сэм, похоже, понимает.

— Я здесь. Просто посиди спокойно.

И уходит, оставив свернувшегося в комок Хиггса в одиночестве.

Он больше не может бороться — тело слишком вымотано. Он снова подхвачен водой, дрейфует на грани сознания. Всё теперь так ясно. Он понимает. Он — ничто. Всё это — ничего не значит; он — никогда ничего не значил. В великом сценарии никто не писал роль для него. Его ничего не ждёт. Ничегошеньки. Он пытается рассмеяться, но горло слишком болит. Блядь, он, похоже, и впрямь утонул. Может, всё это — лишь очередной предсмертный бред?

Ему требуется некоторое время, чтобы осознать, что Сэм вернулся с полной охапкой бинтов и тряпок. Это кажется нереальным, пока он не прикасается к Хиггсу снова. Твёрдое прикосновение к одной из ссадин на лице — им же и оставленной, уверен Хиггс. Острое, жгучее, яркое прикосновение. Нервы пронзает боль. Он отшатывается, но Сэм даже не ворчит. Просто как обычно продолжает начатое. Спокойный. Непреклонный.

Эти спокойные прикосновения проходят по всему лицу, спускаются по телу. Хиггс не помнит, как остался без верхней одежды, но хоть не догола раздели. Он дрожит. И хочет обратно свой плащ. И свою ёбаную маску.

Кажется, это длится несколько часов. Действия Сэма тщательны и дотошны. Каждое прикосновение обжигает. Хиггс следит за тем, как Сэм перевязывает самые страшные повреждения. Как обтирает остальные. Наделал дел — и теперь убирает. И от этого так…

— Зачем?..

Горло горит, но он должен спросить. Голос будто чужой, будто вырывается у какого-нибудь… слабака.

Сэм и бровью не ведёт. Его ужасные прикосновения вездесущи.

— Ты ранен, — просто отвечает он чуть более хриплым, чем обычно, голосом. — Мы выловили тебя из грёбаного океана.

Это не тот ответ, который ему нужен, но переспрашивать… Нет.

— Тошнит от твоей благонравной чуши, Бриджес, — рычит он вместо этого, и Сэм издаёт звук, который даже можно принять за смех. Хиггс как-то думал об этом в одиночестве. О том, что рассмешил Сэма. Он ни разу не слышал, чтобы это удалось кому-то ещё.

Он отступает в молчание, наблюдая за искажённым сосредоточенностью лицом Сэма. Тот избегает его взгляда. Избегает смотреть ему в лицо. Даже когда заканчивает обрабатывать каждую царапину и каждый синяк.

— Встать можешь? — спрашивает Сэм, обращаясь к… рукам.

Может ли он встать? Вряд ли. Всё тело трясёт. Но он или встанет сам, или придётся просить помощи, так что… Хиггс пытается держать ноги ровно, но твёрдый пол ощущается странно. Слишком долго пробыл в море. Перенапряг ноги в поисках точки опоры.

Ни слова не говоря, Сэм берёт за руку, подставляет под неё плечи. Приводит их обоих в равновесие, удерживая дополнительный груз, будто Хиггс — один из его контейнеров.

Так они и идут вместе, пошатываясь, в затемнённую комнату. Что лишь подтверждает, что это не владение «Бриджес». Слишком большая. И свет не тот. Не искусственный и яркий, а мягкий естественный свет пасмурного дня. Снаружи. Они не под землёй.

Напряжение внезапно спадает, уходит из тела. Сэм не жалуется на дополнительно обрушившийся вес, помогает опуститься на условную кровать. От прикосновений больно. Уже слишком. У тела прорезаются желания, хотя желает оно лишь упасть горизонтально на мягкую поверхность — и ничего более.

Сэм не присоединяется. Хиггс не может решить, хорошо ли, что он этого хочет. Многовато обдумывать. Кровать со крипом прогибается, когда Сэм всё же садится рядом, свесив с края ноги. Он больше не касается Хиггса. Но наконец-то смотрит ему в лицо.

Взгляд обжигает пуще прикосновений.

Это не похоже на противостояние. Не похоже ни на что, что было раньше. Это — совсем другой Сэм. И это не сон. Это…

Хиггс слишком устал, чтобы выдержать взгляд дольше секунды. Чтобы вообще держать глаза открытыми. Взгляд то фокусируется, то плывёт… Глаза продолжает вести за Сэма, к далёкому источнику света. Окно. За ним — мир. Хиггс и в самом деле не под землёй. Хоть и доходит только слабый свет. Там, за окном, серое и тёмно-синее. Не море. Небо.

**Author's Note:**

> * “ …не слишком-то хрупкая” — имя Фраджайл переводится как «хрупкий». Этим же словом маркируется хрупкий груз.


End file.
